1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to short pulse generation by diode and fiber lasers using mode-locking or Q-switching technologies. In particular, the invention relates to such systems employing plural amplifiers arranged to reduce the effects of non-linearities on gain-bandwidth and power output.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Short pulse generation by diode and fiber lasers employing mode-locking or Q-switching technologies have been an active area of research in the last three decades. The performance of such systems, however, has yet to approach other solid state lasers.